


Yandere

by KaraFey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dead People, F/M, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraFey/pseuds/KaraFey
Summary: The girl trembled on the uncomfortable mattress on the floor. The chains on her feet barely let her move. She just hoped that soon one of her friends would know where she was and get her out of there.Sans definitely needed professional help.HUMANIZED SANS X FRISKEnglish isn't my native language. Forgive if there is an error.





	1. Chapter 1

Sans entered the laboratory, it was night and she knew it because you could see the sky darkened.

He closed with a bolt while entering with a tray in his hands and a hot dog with a soda on it.

"Time to eat Kiddo" He said as he pulled the tray to the frightened girl.

Frisk took the food and devoured it. Not because she was hungry, she was very well fed by the albino, but she had to do it to be as little as possible with him.

While he ate, Sans gently stroked his hair. The young man noticed that his hair was tangled, so he took the brush that was lying near him and began to brush the girl's hair. She only let herself be done, because after seeing how mad she had been when she refused to be touched by him, she knew that she should never refuse Sans' wishes.

"I like your hair, did you know?" Said the blue-eyed man, still brushing. Frisk didn't say anything. "It's one of the things I like most about you"

"Welp, I have to go, I'll come at dawn, I have a surprise to you tomorrow, love." Having said that, He left her in peace and left the laboratory not without first locking it, and making sure that no one could enter, and that she couldn't leave.

Frisk, returned to lie on the mat and covered with blankets to the head, sobbing as he did ... What? ... Months?  
  
The young albino entered his home, while on one of the posts near the house you could see a sign with the picture of Frisk Dreemurr, with the word "WANTED" in large black letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has sex with Frisk (not explicit rape)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who read the first chapter.

"Bye, brother. I'll see you later." Papyrus said as he left the house.

Together with Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore; the albino boy was gathering to look for his missing brown friend, for three months.

The search team was bigger. All the neighbors, and citizens of the Underground, had joined the search along with other humans.

But in the end, seeing that finding Frisk was impossible, they began to leave the group over time. Giving up.

The only ones who remained determined to find her were her parents and the closest friends to the brown girl and the Dreemurr family.

Sans, "helped" as much as he could, and this occasion would be the first time he would take a break, to spend his time on a work project.

He was a scientist. Once Papyrus left. Sans teleported to his lab, scaring the chained girl. "Don't make so much noise, honey," he said as he leaned down and stroked her hair.

"Remember we are playing hide and seek. No one should know where we are."

She just kept silent and nodded slowly. Sans sat next to her and continued to caress and touch her.

"You really have people who love you very much. They still don't stop looking for you, they don't give up," the albino told him, now touching his legs, climbing the dress he had recently "gifted". Then Sans showed a hateful look and pushing the girl abruptly to the ground he said furiously.

"It makes me sick that these people think they may love you more than me"

He took her from the wrists and began to take her clothes off. Frisk tried to oppose, but Sans was stronger.

"Frisk, show me that you love me more than them," he said stripping her. The girl tried to cover herself, but it was useless. Sans used his magic to retain her and undressed as well.

"Let me love you, my angel, and love me too" And with that said he started kissing her body, ignoring Frisk's sobs. Everything continued until the end. And while Sans slept tired of so much activity and effort in submitting it, Frisk wondered if one day he would end that nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Past...

It was an ordinary day. The 17-year-old Frisk ran to school, as she was running late.

He turned on an avenue, where a bar is located. And right there he collided with a young white hair man.

-I'm sorry, I didn't notice where I was going- he said apologizing.

-Calm, nothing happens- said an almost guttural voice-

Frisk looked at the stranger and recognized him.

-Sans? -

The man looked more closely and also recognized the brown girl.

-Are you ... Frisk? - surprised surprised.

-Y-yes, it's me! - He said hugging the albino.

-Look how much you has grown- Sans said, as he received the hug and squeezed it hard.

Unable to stop looking at her, she was a totally beautiful girl! The 8-year-old girl I had known a long time ago was now a woman.

-I left boarding school a month ago- she said

-I see- Sans said -I missed you so much Frisk-

-And me to you, Sans- he said smiling.

-I hope we can continue being friends-

-Of course, forever- the young woman replied.

Frisk ran to avoid being late, but not before saying goodbye to his blond friend with a kiss on the cheek.  
The boy, with a love face touched his cheek and looked at the direction where Frisk had run.

The idea of possibly being a couple of the young Dreemurr came to his mind. And he promised himself the possibility of conquering her.

Yes, that's what he would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!   
> Made with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please support this story with a comment or heart.


End file.
